La Doña
by yeisonv84561643
Summary: Es una obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta (Drabble) conocida como La Doña inspirada en mi novela favorita "La doña" siendo transmitida por telemundo 47.
1. chapter 1

chárter 01: Mi pasado Epílogo

Sakura Narrando:

Soy como esta ciudad, imponente, rruda, agitada, hecha de hierro de metal, llena de concreto y paredes que a ogan gritos de auxilios.

Paredes en las que tantas mujeres se esconde en sus llantos, atrapadas por la violencia, a esas mujeres nadie las escuchan, ellas sobreviven, salen a trabajar tragando se las humillaciones, maquillandose los golpes, vistiendose los golpes llenos de marcas.

¡De abusos!

Víctimas del varón que se siente superior a la mujer como si fueran sus dueños, no importa la edad, siendo niñas, las acosan, las torturan y acaban con sus vidas.

Lo se, por que yo fui unas de esas niñas...

 **Flash back-- (hace 20 años)**

—Noo suelten me — gritaba una niña de pelo rosado de aproximadamente 16 años que era sujeta por tres sujetos.

—Suelten a mis hijas — gritaba la madre enfurecida mientras otro sujeto la sujetaba muy fuerte con un cuchillo.

Habían 5 sujetos, tres sujetaban a Sakura y a su hermana de 14 años Lucia, dos de los 5 sujetos sujetaba a la madre y al padre de las niñas.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —dicia el que sujetaba a la madre de las niñas.

—Yo lo soluciono — decía el que sujetaba al padre de las niñas, sacó una pistola y le disparó al padre.

—¡¡Nooo, nooo papá!! snif.. — dijieron Salita y Lucía al ver como el cuerpo de su padre caía al suelo.

—¡¡Callen se!!— las mandó a callar mientras eran superadas

—Entonces esta vieja se irá también — tomó el cuchillo de su compañero mientras ingeria droga por la naris.

—Mama... no— dijo lucia

—por favor a ella no, te lo suplicamos— dijo Sakura llorando junto a su hermana.

—hijas snif — decía sollozando mientras que el sujeto que tomó el cuchillo terminaba de drogarse —Sakura.. cuida de tu hermana.

El sujeto espero a que la madre de Sakura terminará de hablar hasta pasar el cuchillo por su cuello, degollando la.

—Noooo — grito Lucía.

El cuerpo de la madre cayó al suelo, Sakura enfurecida y llena de dolor mordió la mano del tipo que la sujetaba tomó un tubo de hierro y golpeó al tipo que sujetaba a su hermana.

—Salvate, Lucía corre — vio como su pequeña hermana corría llorando.

Lucía corrió y corrió hasta esconderse, dejando a su hermana Sakura en manos de esos asesinos.


	2. Chárter 02: Violación

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, los 5 sujetos se vestían ya que habían abusado de Sakura.

Ella observo que cada uno de ellos llevaban máscaras puestas y tatuajes de una comadreja en el pecho.

 **Sujeto 1** :—Nos divertimos muchos con tigo, conejita — termino de vestirse.

 **Sujeto 2:** — No puede ser.

Escucho las sirenas de la Policía.

 **Sujeto 5** :—Toma — le pasó el cuchillo al sujeto número 3 — encargate de ella, y tu — señaló al número 2 — escribe esto en la pared, vamonos.

Una vez escrito lo que el número 5 le ordenó se fue, todos se habían marchado dejando al número 3 con Sakura, el se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca, levantó el cuchillo hacia arriba listo para apuñalar la.

 **Sujeto 3:** — grita.

 **Sakura** : aahh.

El sujeto le había ordenado que gritara una vez que el cuchillo tocará suelo, la Policía había llegado y el sujeto número 3 se había escapado dejando a Sakura tirada en el suelo.

Los autos frenaron bruscamente.

 **Habían llegado…**

La policía ingresó al lugar, en sus manos llevaban sus pistolas que usarían en caso de que todo fuera más grave de lo que se pensaba.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una pequeña luz que salía de arriba donde también se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr.

Probablemente se trataba de aquella joven a la que le informaron por teléfono.

Revisaron el primer piso y encontraron dos cadáveres, uno el de una señora degollada y el otro el de un señor con un disparo.

 **Policía 1** :— por dios, necesitamos apoyó .

 **Policía 2** :— en seguida llamó apoyó.

Subieron las escaleras con precaución…

Dos de ellos registraron la planta, mientras que los restantes se dirigían hacia la puerta del fondo donde salía el ruido y la luz.

Habían entrado a la habitación, en todo el lugar había sangre, en la pared de la izquierda había una puerta: la del baño.

Habían entrado al baño y vieron que estaba desordenado y con algo escrito en la pared.

 **"Me divertí mucho con la conejita esta noche, es una lástima saber que no pudieron llegar a tiempo para a las comadrejas, jajaja".**

 **Policía 1** :—Hijo de…

No pudo terminar su insulto al escuchar unos débiles lloriqueos en la tina.

 ** _\--LA DOÑA--_**

Hasta aquí el drabble, por favor comenten y díganme como voy en esta fascinante historia.


End file.
